


Love List

by IcemanKazansky



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcemanKazansky/pseuds/IcemanKazansky
Summary: 4 lines of dialogue because I said so 😌
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Kudos: 2





	Love List

"Maverick, how much do you love me?" 

"On a scale of one to ten, you'd be a nine on my love list"

"Huh?"

"The ten would be airplanes you silly."


End file.
